Some Sleep and a Birthday Party
by LaDiDaanifan
Summary: “Yuki...I'm shocked that you would think that I would leave you in your time of need.”he pouted.“Now.Strip!”.Yuki isnt sleeping well, who better to help than Shuichi? ANYONE!R and R!


**Author's Notes:** **The writing style for this fic is _very _different from what I normally do but hopefuly it works out for the best. Please enjoy!**

**D/C: I know I know! I don't own Gravitation and its characters! Don't rub it in!**

**Music** -** la lala Rihanna**

**Mood** - _**Creative**_

**_Some Sleep and a Birthday Party_**

"Yuki! Please!"

"I won't!" Yuki and Shuichi had been arguing longer than their normal5 hours."Please! I won't ask for anything else again!" He cries out.

"NEVER!" Yuki yelled back. Now what on earth could they be fighting about you ask? Well this is the story...

For the past week Yuki was having a hard time sleeping and instead of taking pills like Yuki wanted... Shuichi had another 'better' idea. An idea so "Shuichi" it made his skin crawl.

Because you see, Shuichi thought Yuki wasn't getting sleep because of stress. And why wouldn't he think that? Yuki is a very hard working guy... anybody would think it's stress that's been holding him back from a good night's rest.

But Shuichi being well... Shuichi, he just thought a little too much about Yuki's problem... just a little.

First, he thought they were having too much sex. So being the oh-so-caring guy he is, Shuichi made sure he wasn't around when Yuki was all-in-the-mood. And that only made him more restless!

"Yuki, NO! Don't touch me! Put your clothes back on!"

"You better get on the bed!" Yuki soon got used to Shuichi's new rule without having to cheat on him... if you know what I mean. But still Yuki's sleeping hadn't got any better.

So Shuichi went to plan 'B' and thought is was because of too much work...so, Shuichi made sure Yuki didn't go work and even stole his laptop computer because he thought the light from it would hurt his eyes... or something stupid like that.

"No! Your eyes, Yuki! You can't work on this today not 'till you get some sleep!"

"Give it here or I'll throw you out!"

"NEVER!"

Now, what Shuichi didn't notice with all of this is that was losing sleep for a reason and that Yuki was going to get fired if his new novel wasn't done.

So, now, you see that his plan didn't work too much either. Shuichi was going crazy with ideas then. He just simply thought a nice massage would do Yuki some good and that's where we now meet our favorite couple...

"Yuki! GET NAKED AND LET ME DO IT!"

"I'll do no such thing! Shuichi, you're crazy!"

"Crazy in love, baby! I bought 39 different types of oils! I need to use it all! Its for your's sake!"

"Why would you buy 39?" Yuki said completely shocked at Shuichi's actions. "You want to drown me in oil!" This was all too crazy for the novelist.

"If it got you to sleep... yes." Shuichi grinned. "I want the best for you! YUKI!"

"NO! I'll just take the damn pill!" Yuki made a dash down to the kitchen with Shuichi right on his tail.

"Pills are unsafe!" Funny how Shuichi thought pills were unsafe and him with39 different types of oil were. Don't want to be Yuki right now, do you?

"Pills are safer than you right now! Just go away!"

"Yuki... I'm shocked that you would think that I would leave you in your time of need." he pouted. "Now. Strip!" Shuichi said while slapping oil#1 into his hands and rubbing it between his fingers. "Couples do it all the time! Its normal!"

"WE ARE NOT A NORMAL COUPLE!" Yuki screamed now running for the front door. What would running to the door do? I really don't know... no one would believe that his boyfriend, the famous Shuichi Shindo, was trying to make him sleep with smelly oils. Would you believe it? Guess not.

This little fight lasted until Yuki ran down to Hiro's home. "Open the door!" Yuki demanded. "Now!" Finally Hiro opened the door with smile asking if Shuichi was coming. "He's not here yet. Get everything ready!" Ready for what you ask? You'd be very angry when you find out.

Finally, Shuichi reaches the house and slowly opens the door. "Aww, come on Yuki... I just want to help... you'll get crow's feet if you can't sleep." Flipping the light switch...

"SURPRISE!" A huge crowd of people yelled. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! SHUICHI!" All that for a birthday party? This is why Shuichi and Yuki made such a wonderful couple.

Yuki slipped an arm around his lover's shoulder and whispered: "I've been losing sleep because I've been planning your very own birthday party. So, you can drop that bottle now." He said with a cracked smile.

"Oh Yuki... I love you! I completely forgot about my birthday!" He yelped wrapping his arms around the novelist and giving him a big kiss! Aww! You gotta love that fluff!

The party was going great and Shuichi was having the time of his life but something still bothered him... where was Yuki now? Slipping out of the party room, Shuichi went on a search for his lover. "Where could he be...?" He was about to ask someone when it hit him... and he went straight for Hiro's guest bedroom.

"Yuki?" He asked, quietly opening the door and with a big smile he closed it back... letting Yuki sleep soundly for the first time in a long while.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I haven't a Gravitation fic a such a LONG time! So I'm very sorry if you hate it. So review and tell me how much you loved it! It's either that or I'll just stuck with Yami no Matsuei. REVIEW!**


End file.
